


Gifts

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasha brings the Doctor sweets and he has a gift for her in return.  Tasha = River</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the world of my story Watching Over the Peace. Tasha is River and she and the Doctor have been at Trenzalore for years.

Tasha was on her way to see the Doctor. She pulled the dark cloak tighter around her as she walked in the cold. Since he came to Trenzalore, they had been meeting for years, but she still got a bit of a flutter in her stomach before seeing him. Sometimes they saw each other more frequently than others, but they could not stay apart for very long. All of the soldiers stationed in the town knew to bring the Doctor to her any time that he asked, but she liked coming down to his small, cozy home that he had made in the tower. She nodded to the solider stationed at the corner. The soldiers knew to only disturb them if something dire happened. She of course told everyone that seeing the Doctor was all business, but everyone knew it was a lie. She didn't care that they whispered about the truth. She didn't care if they all knew what she and the Doctor did while they were alone. She and the Doctor got to have their time together, and that was all that mattered to her.

She went inside and closed the door behind her. She saw the children's pictures papering the walls and looked around to find the the new ones since she had been last. She loved spotting all of the monsters she knew and matching them with the stories she remembered. Daleks, Weeping Angels, today she even saw a Zygon. Sometimes the pictures the children drew made her sad, reminders of the life she didn't get to have. Her pictures had never hung on Amy and Rory's refrigerator. There were no children of her own to color pictures to hang on her office walls. Today, she found one of a woman with curly blonde hair with a gun in her hand. She felt tears prickle her eyes in sadness, but at the same time she was happy. The Doctor was sharing their stories and they must have touched at least one of the children. That made her happy.

She found him in front of the fireplace, working on a small toy. She lowered her hood and watched him working. "You know, I wonder if somehow this story makes it way back to Earth and this is where humans get their idea of Santa Claus. An old man who is kind to all, has a way to fly through the air, and makes toys for the good girls and boys at Christmas." 

He looked up at her and said "Bah. I do not have big grey beard and I certainly do not have a belly like a bowl full of jelly." 

"Not yet, but if I keep bringing you sweets you might," she replied with a wink.

"Do you really think I'm old?" he asked, setting down the toy.

"Yes, you are old and so am I. But you don't look it. In fact, I have never seen you look better." She sat the box down she had brought, hung up her heavy cloak and went over and sat in his lap. He still had that same face, but he had lines around his eyes and his mouth, and his hair had grown grey at the temples.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. I think the age looks marvelous on you. You are sexier now than you have ever been. And we are in a truth field, as you know, so you can believe me." She kissed him and felt him sigh with delight against her. His hand wound behind her neck, pulling her against him. His tongue slipped into her mouth, darting in and out, teasing her, tasting her, so happy to see her. When they parted, she said a little breathlessly, "And you certainly don't kiss like an old man either." 

"I missed you," he said, nuzzling her neck. She smelled wonderful. She still enjoyed scented soaps from all over and this one smelled of roses. She was always like a fresh breeze sweeping into his battle weary soul. 

She hugged him tight, "I missed you too. I came as soon as it was safe." She told him of the last assault by the Judoon. They had targeted her ship to take down the force field from around the planet. She had lost some of her troops and she had been very upset about it.

"Oh my dear, I am so so sorry. This war, it's..." the Doctor trailed off. 

"It is war, I know," she replied. "But, here we are now, together, and we will be happy when we can." She kissed him tenderly. She smiled and stood trying to lighten the mood, "Come, look and see what I brought you."

He got up from the chair, a bit slower than he used to, but still with most of the strength he always had. He followed Tasha over to the table. Her hips moved gently and her hair swung as she turned. He loved it when she came to him this way. Her face clean of all of the heavy "war paint" she wore in public, her hair swinging free, and a simple wool dress that hugged her curves. He admired her when she was armored with all of the pomp and circumstance she wore, but this was the look that she reserved just for him. When she looked like this, she wasn't the head of the most powerful church in the galaxy. She was simply a beautiful woman, soft and warm. The beautiful woman he thought of as his wife and he was so happy she could be here with him during these last years.

He opened the box and let out a sound of delight. "Jammie Dodgers! How did you get Jammie Dodgers? And what is this.. strawberries? Real strawberries? A package from Earth?" 

"Yes, my love. The Mother Superious has connections."

"Oh ho, I bet she does. You are so good to me." He took a bite of one of the strawberries. It was perfectly ripe and delicious. "Thank you my dear." He took the bit strawberry and rubbed it against her lips, painting her lips with the juice. Then he let her take a bite and he watched her eat it. 

She closed her eyes and savored it. "Oh, I missed these too." She said. "So good." 

The Doctor put a hand into her hair and pulled her to him in a hungry kiss. The taste of strawberry mixed with the taste of Tasha. He felt like he could eat her up, and maybe later he just might. His lips moved over hers, their mouths open and their tongues exploring each other. Tasha moaned and dug her fingers into his hips. She could feel him stiffening against her and it made the familiar ache start to grow in her. She started to wind her arms around him when he broke the kiss. "And I have something for you too." 

"Oh, I'm sure you do," she said reaching for the button on his trousers.

The Doctor laughed. So River. Damn he loved it when she let River come out and play. "Yes, that too. But that's not what I meant. You are always bringing me gifts from all over the galaxy. I wanted to give you something in return." He walked over and pulled out a box hidden behind some toys and handed it to her. 

Tasha was surprised. What could this be? She opened the box and inside she saw two pieces of jewelry. One for her wrist and one for her hair. They were black and silver, shiny metal worked into the darkly painted wood in a beautiful design. They were very finely crafted, he must have been working on these for a very long time. She picked up the bracelet and looked at it closely. She could see that the design was Gallifreyan words. She turned it in her hand and saw the symbols for Strength, Beauty, Wisdom, Fidelity, and Love. Over and over the word Love. "Oh Doctor, these are beautiful," she whispered. 

"The metal came from a Sontaran weapon. Hopefully I made it into something a little more beautiful, something worthy of you. Although, I thought you may find some satisfaction in wearing a Sontaran gun as jewelry." 

She smiled, "I love it. Oh Doctor, really, I do. Thank you." She put the bracelet on her wrist and watched as the metal gleamed in the firelight. "And you are right. I feel quite a bit of satisfaction in the fact that my husband bent a Sontaran weapon to his will just for me." 

Tasha had given up the fight years ago in insisting that River was gone. The Doctor had helped her with that. He had quite a bit of experience reconciling different faces and different personalities all rolled up in the same person. She understood now that Melody, River and Tasha could be one. She was still River, but now she was more. The Doctor actually had more trouble with it than she did. Sometimes when he was carried away in a fit of passion, he would still cry out "River." He would apologize later and say that it was more difficult with the multiple names, but she didn't mind anymore. She knew who she was and she knew that even though he had not married this body, she was his wife, that he loved her, and that he wanted the woman standing in front of him. 

She laced her fingers with his and held their hands up between them, turning the bracelet this way and that. "You have so many talents I never knew about," she said quietly, admiring his work. 

He pulled her hand toward him and he kissed it. "Come wife, let me show you some more of my talents. Let's go to bed."


End file.
